


till there was you

by galehads



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Choi Youngjae-centric, Fluff, Im Jaebum | JB-Centric, Jackson Wang-centric, Kim Yugyeom-Centric, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam-centric, Mark Tuan-centric, Park Jinyoung (GOT7)-Centric, Reader-Insert, and only fluff, just a little, just however much my heart can take, my heart is too affection deprived for any angst right now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galehads/pseuds/galehads
Summary: a collection of shorter works (blurbs, if you will). each chapter is a different story, all applicable to any member of got7. it's a glimpse into everyday life with a romantic partner, particularly on small moments of affection.it's important to note that this really isn't based on anything got7 has done. everything written in this work is fiction and is in no way meant to harm anyone or anything. it's just brain rambles when my heart is love-deprived.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/You, Im Jaebum | JB/You, Jackson Wang/You, Kim Yugyeom/You, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | Bambam/You, Mark Tuan/You, Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. cold

the LED display on top of the convenience store's counter blinked every second or so. it showed the temperature outside: 3 degrees celsius.

"gosh, it's cold," you muttered to yourself, as you paid for the two cups of instant hot coffee on your hands.

"better bundle up, then. you wouldn't wanna catch a cold," the cashier smiled as she handed you the change, "have a great day."

outside, he stood leaning on a lamppost across the convenience store, hunched over his phone. the device emitted a faint pinging sound - his special ringtone for messages from his mother. as soon he noticed you with the two cups of coffee, he shoved his phone into his jeans pocket as a wide smile crept onto his face.

"thank you." he gripped his cup with both hands.

"you're welcome," you replied, "let's keep moving. it's colder if we stay still."

he nodded in agreement.

you let your right hand hang free of your coffee cup, intentionally brushing your hand against his. he looked down at you with a playful smile before intertwining your pinkies.

"if you wanted to hold my hand, you could just say so," he chuckled. you shifted your hand so your fingers - and not just your pinkies - interlocked. 

you grumbled, "it's cold out. don't just hold my pinky."

"it's not my fault you forgot your gloves at home."

"whatever."

he chuckled once more before lifting your hand to kiss them tenderly. immediately afterward, he slid your intertwined hands into his jacket pocket.

"better?"

you nodded.

"i love you," he said.

"mhm."

he pressed again: " _i love you,_ " 

you couldn't keep a straight face as you replied him, " _i love you too._ "

you continued walking together for another hour. it was quite an aimless walk, but neither of you had a problem with that - it was just good to be with each other. you'd weather any extreme climate as long as he was right by your side.


	2. promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nevermind theres gonna be angst in this work

“i can’t promise you the hurting will stop...” you trailed off, “and i can’t promise you the world will ever stop being so cruel.”

he nestled further into the crook of your neck. your heart twisted, also feeling his distress gnawing at your chest. peering down at him, and seeing the tears threatening to fall from his eyes, you couldn’t imagine the audacity to ever hurt him— it was the _evilest_ thing.

he hiccupped his sadness to your neck, clutching onto you like letting go would mean falling, and falling, and falling. 

_gentle, gentle._

you ran your fingers lightly through his hair, and pressed your lips on his forehead.

_gentle, gentle._

you rocked him back and forth as you cradled him in your arms, almost crying yourself to how small he felt despite his wide shoulders and lanky torso. 

_gentle, gentle._

you continued to murmur against his forehead, “i can hardly give you enough, but all i can do is be here for you, in any way and every way that you need me.”

soon, you felt his breathing get deeper, more even.

_gentle... gentle..._

he sighed and held you tighter, leaving a chaste kiss on your neck. _of course... always,_ he means to say through his kiss.

time flew as you held each other. it was a silence so comfortable that it surprised you when he did say something: “no matter what happens, i’ll only ever need you.”

“you’ll always have me,” you whispered as you kissed his forehead once more, “i’ll never let you feel alone.”


End file.
